An Alpha's Trust
by DeathsLights
Summary: Derek scowled and turned to look at Deaton "These are the reinforcements you called? A bunch of children?" He looked at them in disgust and turned back to Deaton "This is the help we need; a brat who calls himself Stiles, a spoiled princess, a kid that looks better fit to help grannies cross a road and not to mention, an Argent? (Will contain Sterek)
1. Chapter 1

**10/05/2013 Just a few changes, my lovely beta kittiekatt went back and read the previous chapters and pointed out the mistakes. : ) Thank you!**

* * *

**An Alpha's Trust**

**Chapter 1: What Happened to Common Decency?**

"No."

"It doesn't matter if you say no, as I have already called for them. They'll be here within this week."

Derek slammed his fist onto the exam table, denting the metal, as he snarled. "DAMN IT DEATON! I AM THE ALPHA! WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, NO ONE CAN ENTER!"

Deaton continued to clean the medical equipment. "You mean like the Alpha pack? Your rules don't apply to them, Derek, they are human."

"More reason they shouldn't be involved in this, Deaton! We dealt with the Alpha pack!"

Deaton put down the equipment and turned to look at Derek, crossing his arms over his chest. "Have you forgotten that I am a human, Derek? Also, you nearly lost two thirds of your pack during the battle."

Derek scowled. "That's different. You never physically fight. And everyone is alive."

"Trust me, they can all handle it. Either way, they'll be coming soon, and I expect that you and your pack behave."

Derek eyes bled to red with fury ."I don't trust you."

Deaton narrowed his eyes. "And that's your problem. You trust no one Derek, not even your pack. They can help you with your problem."

"It's not a problem if it's working out."

The vet let out a sigh."I'm not arguing with you about this Derek, they will come to help. There have been too many monsters, and it's getting worse. All of your pack has been merely fighting headfirst without plans or knowledge and it can only last so long before someone ends up dead." He turned back to put away the equipment, dismissing Derek "Goodbye Derek."

Deaton barely contained himself from rolling his eyes as the door slammed shut with enough force to rattle the practice. "If you don't come to trust him Derek then there is no one you who can heal you."

-.-.-.-.-

Derek slammed the door to his Camaro roughly, clenching the steering wheel so tightly that the plastic squeaked. He peeled out of the parking lot, leaving a black streak in the wake of his anger, his fangs extended over his lips as a low growl worked its way out of his throat. He roughly pulled his car to the side of road and pushed his head back against the headrest and took a deep breath.

When he opened his eyes they had returned to his original green tint. He looked up at the ceiling, his jaw ticking. He was trying.

He was trying even when being the Alpha hadn't been his choice; he never wanted this, never even dreamed about it. But he had become the Alpha to stop his crazy uncle from hurting anyone else. Had done it for Laura, had done it so a teenage boy didn't have to unwillingly kill anyone with his hands, he hadn't done it for himself.

If he was trying why couldn't anyone give him a break? Weren't you supposed to generally be encouraging and not pointing out how horrible of job it was he doing? Hell, he knew he was horrible at being an Alpha; he'd probably shamed his family's ancestors with how he was as an Alpha. But could someone at least not point it out in the sheer name of decency? Politeness?

No, because he had a pack full of teenagers and an uncle that could sass more than a teenage girl. Derek slammed his head against the steering wheel; why had that been a good idea?

Oh right, he was high on Alpha power, another reason why he wasn't meant to be an Alpha. What kind of Alpha bites over-emotional, hormonal, angst ridden teenagers?

He sighed, roughly scrubbing his face as he grabbed his phone, texting his pack members calling a pack meeting. He turned off his phone and tossed it onto the passenger side seat and drove back to the burn out shell of his home.

-.-.-.-.-

The pack all stumbled out of the woods to find Derek sitting on the stairs of the old Hale home. Peter scowled. "Couldn't you find a better meeting place? You aren't really helping those murder charges, Derek, or your image with the townspeople."

"The insight of a former comatose patient whose face really shouldn't be seen at all shouldn't speak on image."

Scott fidgeted with his sleeve. "Derek, why'd you call us here? Is something going on?"

Derek took a deep breath. "Deaton called in some reinforcements; he thinks we can't handle all the monsters that have been coming towards us...human help."

Jackson sneered. "Humans? What help could they be?"

"Exactly none, that's why we need to get rid of them. They'll be here within the week. We need to figure out how to get rid of them before they get in the way."

Scott's eyes widened. "You aren't going to kill them, are you? You can't hurt them Derek!"

Derek fought the urge to slam his head against the wall, Boyd sighed. "That's not what he meant Scott, he just wants them gone. We aren't going to hurt them, Derek wants us to scare them away, that's all."

"Oh. Okay, that's fine then. Can we go get pizza then?" Scott said as he smiled.

Derek turned to look at his uncle, exasperated. Peter held up his hands. "I didn't know he'd turn out like this!"

"We need to figure out a plan that will get them out of here before anything happens. If they get a little injured it doesn't matter, so long as they leave. But the injuries shouldn't be life threatening, scarring, or maiming; a few bruises should be enough to get them to go away."

Everyone nodded and left. Isaac awkwardly stood off to the side, he shoved his hands into his pockets. "You coming home Derek?"

Derek nodded and stood. "Come on, I'll treat you to something."

Isaac smiled. "Ice-cream?"

He snorted. "Yeah sure, Isaac."

Scott ran back to them. "What? No fair! I asked for pizza! How come Isaac gets ice-cream?!"

Derek pinched his nose between his forefingers; what kind of sick, twisted entity thought that it was a good idea for Scott to be turned?


	2. Chapter 2

******10/05/2013 Just a few changes, my lovely beta kittiekatt went back and read the previous chapters and pointed out the mistakes. : ) Thank you!**

* * *

**An Alpha's Trust**

**Chapter 2: Never Backing Down**

The pack stood in the back of the vet's office, waiting for humans to arrive. Derek closed his eyes and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He could sense the tension floating around his pack. Erica growled, twitching anxiously. "Where are they?"

Boyd leaned forward and put his hand around the back of her neck; Erica sighed and relaxed immediately, leaning into Boyd's chest. Boyd wrapped his hand around her waist, slouching against her lazily.

Scott fidgeted. "What do you think these guys look like?"

"Probably really ugly old men, with hairy chests, muscles, and tattoos." Isaac muttered. "Probably hunters."

At the mention of hunters everyone tensed. "They aren't hunters Isaac, in fact, they don't particularly like hunters, nor hunters them." Everyone turned to look at the doorway as Deaton walked in.

Jackson scowled. "Really? Why not? I thought that they would love to work together to kill us."

Deaton sighed. "They don't consider you monsters. If they did, they would never have agreed to come here. As for the reason of their dislike of hunters, I can't go into details as I do not know them well myself, but in a vague sense they find hunters to be barbaric and cruel."

Everyone turned, hearing something that only their enhanced senses could hear. _"Damn it, your piece of shit jeep made us late!"_

"_Hey don't insult my baby! She's trying. It's not her fault that she's been through hell!"_

"_Lydia it's not his fault, plus the jeep has been there for us through a lot of times." _

"_Thank you Danny! I see someone sees the beauty of my baby."_

"_Whatever, freak."_

Deaton smiled as a sharp rapt came from the door, he went over to open the door. Deaton moved to the side and waved them into the room. A red head teenager strolled in, her skirt flowing behind her as her heels clicked on the floor. She gazed at everyone in a cold calculated way and as her gaze settled on Jackson she grinned. Behind her stood two more teens, a brown headed girl and a black haired boy who smiled warmly at them.

Jackson smirked and leaned against wall, eyeing the red headed girl.

Scott smiled dopily at the brown headed girl as he met her gaze he waved. "Hi."

She smiled shyly and brushed her hair back over her ear. "Hi."

Erica rolled her eyes. "Oh you've got to be kidding me."

The red heads eyes flashed over to Erica, her eyes narrowing "What did you say?"

Erica cocked an eyebrow and grinned. "You heard me princess."

The boy looked heavenward and groaned. "Oh shit."

"Lydia, don't!"

"Allison, this doesn't concern you, it's between me and this..." Lydia smiled coldly. "bitch."

Scott, Isaac, and Jackson gaped in horror. She was going to die. Even Boyd looked surprised; he tightened his hold on Erica. "Erica."

Peter clapped his hands together, gleefully smiling. "Oh this will be interesting!"

Erica growled and yanked herself away from him and walked toward Lydia until they stood merely millimetres away from each other. "What did you call me?"

Lydia inspected her nails. "I thought werewolves had enhanced senses." She met Erica's gaze and smiled innocently. "Did something go wrong with yours?"

Suddenly the room seemed much too small for everyone, like there wasn't enough air for everyone. Scott gulped; everyone's eyes flickered between Erica and Lydia. The tension in the room seemed to have become a physical force that pressed on their chests. Even Deaton looked tense.

"Oh cat fight!" Everyone jerked their heads to door, startled. The werewolves hadn't even noticed there was one more addition to the room until he spoke. The newcomer frowned and looked up at them. "Wait, would it be a dog fight instead?"

Abruptly the tension in the room broke and everyone could finally breathe easily. Allison giggled as Lydia rolled her eyes. "You are so stupid, Stilinski."

He grinned and clasped his hands together as he batted his eyelashes at her. "But I'm still adorable, aren't I?" Lydia shook her head and walked back over to her friends. He turned to look at everyone and smiled widely. "I guess we should introduce ourselves, hmm? Well I'm Stiles Stilinski."

Jackson snorted. "Stiles? What kind of a stupid name is that?"

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Wow, you're just a douche, aren't you? Do you have a name, Mr. Asshole? And it's a nickname in case you didn't figure that out, which you probably didn't."

Scott choked and Isaac grinned. Jackson growled, his canines lengthening. "Jackson, you little fucker, not that it should matter to someone like you."

Stiles rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to respond but the tan boy moved in front of him. He smiled at Jackson. "I'm Danny Mahealani."

Erica smirked predatorily. "Erica Reyes."

Boyd nodded. "Vernon Boyd. Boyd is what I go by though."

Isaac yawned in boredom. "Isaac Lahey."

"Peter Hale." Peter said, not even bothering to glance up from his phone.

"And I'm Scott McCall...and the dude by the wall is Derek Hale." Scott said as he grinned, his eyes focusing on Allison once more.

Lydia haughtily raised her head. "Lydia Martin."

Allison took a deep breath and steeled her shoulders. "I'm Allison...Argent."

The wolves tensed and turned to look at her, all their eyes glowing. "WHAT?!"

Derek who hadn't moved from his position since the beginning jerked his head up and turned to look at her. "Argent?" He snarled out.

Allison flinched. Stiles quickly stood in front her and raised his hands up. "Wow dudes calm down! She's not in the family business anymore! She left!"

Derek crowded Stiles and snarled. "You expect me to believe that she left the family when her family has been making my life and the lives of my pack hell ever since they showed their faces back here again?"

Allison's head snapped up, her eyes widening. "They're here?"

Stiles glared at Derek. "What her family does doesn't make her like them. It's not fair to judge her based on their actions." He kept his eyes resolutely on the man in front of him. "Yeah Allison, I knew your family was here." He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, his mouth thinning into a line.

She clenched her fists together and moved to stand in front of him. "Why did you hide it?"

He met her gaze head on. "I did it because it's time for you to face them."

"He's right, Allison. You can't keep living your life hiding from them." Lydia added, her gaze locking with Allison. She grinned. "We know you can handle it."

"We didn't do this to hurt you Allison, you know we would never let anything happen to you." Danny said as he clasped her shoulder.

Allison sighed and relaxed her stance. "You had no right, Stiles" she said quietly.

He shrugged. "You're right, but I love you and I won't let you run anymore. Now, we'll continue this conversation later, okay? For now we need to focus on why we came here."

"There isn't a reason for you to focus because you're not staying here."

Stiles turned to look at Derek, frowning. "What?"

Derek scowled and turned to look at Deaton. "These are the reinforcements you called? A bunch of children?" He looked at them in disgust and turned back to Deaton "This is the help we need. A brat who calls himself Stiles, a spoiled princess, a kid that looks better fit to help grannies cross a road and not to mention, an _Argent_? They'd end up dead, nothing more than bodies that are going to cost my pack. They are nothing more than a liability."

Stiles jaw dropped open. "Oh my god, what the hell is wrong with you? Were you raised by wolves? Also, you don't get to tell us what we can or can't handle, more so when you bit teenagers! What kind of an Alpha bites teenagers?!"

Derek growled and grabbed Stiles, slamming him into the wall, his eyes bleeding. "Get out of my town or I'll rip your throat out. With. My. Teeth." He smirked in satisfaction as he heard the kid's heart beat pick up. Now they would leave-

"No."

"What?"

He glared in defiance. "We aren't leaving. You don't have the right to tell us what we can't handle. We know what we can do and until you see our capabilities for yourself, you can't make judgments."

Derek leaned down and pressed his nose against Stiles'. "I can when I can tell how much of a new body count Beacon Hills is going to get."

Stiles met Derek's gaze. "Unless you're a psychic, you can't make that claim."

"Derek, let go of him." Deaton said as he stepped forward.

Derek narrowed his eyes and let go of Stiles. "You will leave and I'm going to make sure of that." He turned and walked out of office, his pack following after him.

Danny reached over to Stiles. "You okay?

Stiles huffed and fixed his plaid shirt. "Damn, what a Sourwolf. Don't worry Danny, I'm fine."

Lydia crossed her arms over her chest. "That's some welcome."

Stiles grinned cockily. "Intimidated, Martin?"

She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Hell no, but I am going to kick all of their asses."

Allison sighed. "Well that went well." She said sarcastically.

Danny nodded frowning. "I would feel bad for them, knowing that they have to face Lydia's wrath, but he slammed Stiles into a wall."

Lydia smirked. "Oh they will pay for that, and for underestimating us."


	3. Chapter 3

******10/05/2013 Just a few changes, my lovely beta kittiekatt went back and read the previous chapters and pointed out the mistakes. : ) Thank you!**

* * *

**An Alpha's Trust**

**Chapter 3: Satisfaction**

Derek growled lowly in his throat. "I want them gone. Now." He paced the decaying porch of the Hale home, his hands twitched by sides. He could feel the need to tear something apart under the surface, more so a certain cocky kid.

"I haven't seen him this pissed off since he learned the Argents were coming into town." Isaac said as he stared at his pacing Alpha.

"Wow, so Derek must really hate them." Scott muttered to Isaac as he eyed his Alpha, trying to gauge whether to run far away from him or just stay and wait for it blow over.

Peter smiled with too many teeth, way too many teeth. "Not them. Him." Derek turned to look at his uncle snarling a little, Peter grinned even more. "I just about gave up with torturing you since you've become immune to me but it seems someone else may have taken the job. Stiles Stilinski...what an interesting little boy he is."

Jackson scoffed. "What's so interesting about that loser?"

Peter sighed in false disappoint and turned to look at Derek. "Derek, have you taught them nothing? What kind of an Alpha are you?"

Derek gritted his teeth together. "One that doesn't go on psychopathic kill sprees, allows his betas free wills, and also doesn't forget consent."

"BURN!"

"Erica, that was insensitive." Peter muttered off handed. "The interesting thing about that boy is that none of you heard him come in, did you?" The eyes of the teenage betas widened while Peter rolled his eyes. "Really, what was your critique for your betas? 'Oblivious and stupid' please sign up here?"

Derek's eyebrow rose. "What was yours for Scott?"

Peter twitched. "I admit that was a mistake on my part."

Derek snorted. "No, you just found the one human in this entire world that would make possibly the worst wolf ever."

Boyd spoke before the argument could go any further. "We couldn't hear him at all, we didn't even notice his presence until he spoke. Was it the same for you two?"

"Congratulations Derek, it seems you have at least one somewhat competent beta, and that's the even more intriguing part, we couldn't."

Derek crossed his arms over his chest and looked over at his betas. "What else couldn't you sense?"

Scott's nose became pinched. "You mean there's more?"

Derek sighed and rubbed his face. "Yes there is more, think back and remember."

All of the teenagers bowed their heads, frowning in thought. Suddenly Isaac's head snapped up in realization. "He had no scent!"

"What?!"

The Alpha nodded, clenching his teeth together in frustration. "Yes, he had no scent; I couldn't even smell his emotions."

Peter turned to look at Jackson, grinning. "And that is why he's so interesting Jackson, there are many ways to hide scent so we have no idea how he is doing it. The only way we'll know is if he tells us or we somehow manage to figure it out." He turned to look over the pack. "...and that's not happening."

Derek's fangs extended. "It won't matter because they will leave within one week." He looked over his pack. "I want them gone within one week. A week before school starts is your deadline. Do whatever is needed to get them out of this territory."

-.-.-.-.-

Scott grumbled as he walked through the steadily darkening forest. How was he supposed to scare them? Could he hide behind something and pop out? Would that work? Maybe he could use fake blood? Maybe he could buy a werewolf mask and wear that...wait, no, he was a werewolf, the mask wouldn't be needed, he could just wolf out!

He nodded to himself, pleased. He would just wolf out and snarl a little and they would get scared and run away! No one would get hurt and he'd get to see Allison again. His eyes became distant as he thought about her, she was so beautiful and the way her hair-

His eyes widened as an arrow embedded itself in the tree. Right. Next. To. His. Head. He stared at the arrow and gulped. The scent of wolfsbane stinging and burning his nose.

"Oh would you look at that? A little stray mutt shouldn't be wandering by himself, should he?"

Scott froze, a tremor working itself through his body; he slowly turned his head towards the voice and felt his heart fill with dread. "Kate."

Kate grinned, and she leaned her crossbow on her shoulder. "Why hello Scott, how are you today?" She frowned and shook her head in disappoint. "How come you don't come to play anymore? I've missed you." She smiled coldly. "But since you're here today, let's play. I'll even give you a head start. Since it's been so long Scott." She practically purred in happiness. "Go on now Scott, let's play!"

She watched him bolt into the forest and she laughed; a shrill ugly sound that echoed throughout the forest.

-.-.-.-.-

Scott could feel the blood pumping through his veins, his heart felt like it ripped right out of his chest and landed on the forest floor. But he had to keep going; he had to keep running, he had to get away. Even if his lungs suddenly felt much too big for his chest to contain, he had to get away, because if Kate caught him-no, he couldn't think about it, he needed to just get somewhere safe away from her.

He willed himself to go faster. Branches cut and dug into his skin only to heal a second later, everything blurred, the wind whipping his cheeks harshly; the pain only serving as a reminder that this wasn't a nightmare, it was reality. That if Kate caught him death would only serve as a salvation and it would only happen once she got tired of playing around with him.

"Aren't you supposed to be a wolf, Scott? So why do you run like a scared little rabbit?" Kate taunted in amusement, she loaded her bow. "I guess that makes me the predator, doesn't it Scotty?"

An arrow whirled through the air, slicing it with its speed. Scott howled in pain as it sunk deep within his shoulder, he could feel the burning pain spreading from wound. Blood dripped down his shoulder steadily, pooling as it dripped down his fingers. He didn't have to look to know what was happening, it was spreading; the wolfsbane was spreading. He gripped his shoulder tightly and stumbled forward. He wouldn't die, not here, not because of her. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

He pushed himself, his breath coming out ragged and uneven. He felt his vision blur; the edges of his vision blacken because of the pain. A sob escaped his lips. He didn't want to die.

-.-.-.-.-

"Stupid Lydia, stupid Allison; why do I have to go on a midnight run? Don't they understand how embarrassing is to buy their s-stuff?" Stiles could feel his cheeks burn, if he couldn't even say t-the word how could they expect him to even be remotely comfortable with buying it?!

He groaned. The teenage kid at the counter had given him a look! A LOOK! He scowled, Allison and Lydia better love him, because this was love, this was the act of love! It was the ultimate act of love and if they couldn't see it well then they could buy their own shit at, he glanced at the clock, eight.

Stiles glanced back up to the road, his eyes widened "Oh my g-" He quickly slammed the brakes and his head hitting the steering wheel from the sudden stop. Stiles groaned and rubbed his head. His eyes snapped open to look at the road, finding the reason for his stop swaying and bleeding. He ripped his seatbelt off and bolted out of his car. He skidded to his knees next to the collapsed boy. He looked at the wound and hissed. "Fuck, wolfsbane." Stiles looked down at Scott and gently touched his face. "Hey buddy, you with me? Come on, come on Scott, right? You're Scott, right? I'm going to help you but I need to you try to just last, alright?"

Scott whimpered, his eyes fluttering open, Stiles smiled. "Yeah just like that, give me a second, okay?" Stiles quickly got to his feet and ran back to his car. He opened the glove box and shoved everything away until his hand enclosed on cold metal. He tightened his grip around it and ran back to Scott, skinning his knees on the rough pavement as he slid next to him.

"I-I don't want to d-die." Scott grasped Stiles arms tightly, he threw his head back as he convulsed with a wave of pain.

"You're not going to. I'm not going to let you." Stiles firmly pushed Scott's hand off of him. "I'm going to take the arrow out now." Stiles grasped the back of the arrow tightly and pulled, it came out with a nauseating squelch, spraying blood over Stiles face. But Stiles wasn't fazed, not even by the howl of pain from the werewolf, he was solely focused on opening the metal box and taking out the powered wolfsbane.

Stiles put it on his palm, his eyes narrowed a fraction. Suddenly a small flame erupted in the center of his palm, and just as quickly as it appeared, it vanished. He shoved his hand onto the wound and began rubbing it in. He tightened his hand over the wound, his grip only relaxing when he felt the flesh under his hands knit together. Stiles sighed and grinned down at Scott "Dude, I just saved your wolf ass."

Scott tried to sit up, wincing at the movement and was immediately pushed down. "Don't. Your body used up too much energy trying to fight off the poison. Just rest, alright?" Stiles stiffened, his head jerking up to look behind Scott's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Scott tried to move again but was pushed down once more.

"Don't move! Act like you're still dying!" Stiles hissed out.

"What?" Scott frowned in confusion.

"Just do it if you want to get out of here!" Stiles glanced down at Scott. "Just do it and you'll understand."

Scott nodded and pushed himself down and clutched his shoulder, his jaw clenching in pain. Stiles shook him. "Hey! Dude! Oh my god, is that a fucking an arrow?! Holy shit, were you shot with an arrow?!"

Stiles looked up as a woman walked out from the edge of the forest; she froze as she saw him. He let his eyes drift to the crossbow in her hands and then to the arrow next to him. He could feel her eyes on him, he felt Scott stiffen under his hands. He gave him a reassuring squeeze and looked up at the woman.

Kate's face melted into horror, she brought her hand over her mouth, shaking slightly. "I-I thought it was a deer. I-I didn't know!"

She walked toward them reaching out touch Scott, but Stiles instantly stood over Scott protectively. For a minute Kate's face twisted into annoyance before it was replaced by worry. "I-Is he okay? I-I'll take him to the hospital."

Stiles shook his head. "I don't think so. I'm taking him." His eyes drifted down to the crossbow. "Hunting is illegal in this part of the forest."

Kate's fingers tightened over the crossbow, but she smiled seductively at Stiles and took a step forward. "How would you know that? I haven't seen you here before." She placed her free hand on his chest. "I'm sure I'd remember someone as cute as you."

Stiles looked down at her hands. "Are you hitting on me?"

Kate's fingers stroked his chest and she grinned, leaning in closer. "Yes, and if I am?"

Stiles smiled and placed his hands on top of hers. He leaned in closer and smirked. "Then back the fuck off because that's disgusting, and I'm pretty sure it'd count as pedophilia with your age." He pushed her away him. "What are you, forty? I'm not even legal! That's just bad touch area dude!"

Kate's smile dropped and twisted into something sinister before she concealed it. "Fine then." She gritted out. She offered Scott a passing glance as she walked back the way she had come from. "Get him to the hospital."

"People your age shouldn't be hunting anyways! You'll end with a sprained waist and back!" Stiles shouted to her back, grinning as she twitched. He turned to Scott and went over to him. Grabbing him, he walked him to the car and sat him down in the passenger seat. Scott waited until they were driving to stop pretending. He turned to look at Stiles and smiled. "I can't believe you said that to her!"

Stiles grinned. "I'm just a badass dude." His smile dropped. "That was Kate Argent, wasn't it."

"Yeah."

"Is she always like that?" His hands tightened over the steering wheel. "Hunting you guys? Without any reason?"

Scott grimaced. "Yeah...but why are you asking?" He turned to look at Stiles, frowning.

Stiles eyes narrowed. "No reason really. Never mind, tell me where your pack is, I need to get you back to them. Your pack needs to see you. They probably felt what happened to you, and if you don't want them running into the psycho bitch with a crossbow and finger more than ready to shoot, you'll go to them."

"They'll be at the Hale house."

"...Dude you mean that burned out shell?" Scott nodded. Stiles blankly stared at Scott. "Seriously? How is that even a place to meet up? Are you asking for people to figure out that you guys get hairy during a full moon?"

Scott shrugged. "Nobody's figured it out so far."

Stiles shook his head and focused his eyes on the road. "Then Beacon Hills is full of fucking morons."

-.-.-.-.-

The pack all tensed as they heard the unfamiliar sound of a car rocking down the beaten path to the house. Derek emerged from the house and stood on the porch, his hands clenching tightly as the blue jeep pulled to a rough stop in front of the house.

Scott stumbled out of the car, almost falling on his face. Isaac quickly steadied him and the rest of the pack crowed around him, touching him. Making sure his he was alright, Derek's eyes drifted back to Stiles as he climbed out of his car. He awkwardly stood to the side and bit his lips. He slowly waved. "Hey."

Derek was down the steps before Stiles could even blink and crowding into his personal space. Derek growled down to him. "What the hell are you doing with my pack?"

Stiles gulped, Scott unsteadily pushed himself to stand next to Stiles. "Derek, no! He saved me from Kate!"

"I'm supposed to believe he was just there? What exactly were you doing?" Derek said as he glared.

Stiles blushed and scuffed his shoes against the dirt. "I-I um had t-to buy...p-p-pads and t-tampons f-for Allison and Lydia." He mumbled out, his face flushing even redder. "Because it happens once a month and they need them and oh my god, please stop me from talking." Stiles groaned and cupped his face.

Scott grinned and turned to look at his pack. "You should have seen it! Kate tried to seduce Stiles and he told her to back the off because it was pedophilia!" Scott laughed and clutched his stomach. "It was hilarious, her face! Then he told her that she shouldn't be hunting in her age or she'd sprain something!"

Erica choked out laughing, leaning on Boyd for support, who had covered his mouth, his shoulders shaking with laughter. Isaac's face reddened with the force of his laughter, happy tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. Jackson snorted and he gasped, trying to gather more air but kept failing as he laughed again. Derek let out a choked sound but coughed, he could feel the smile beginning to tug at his lips. He forced it down, but he couldn't stop his eyes from shining in amusement.

Peter grinned and stared at Stiles. "Oh I like you."

Stiles took an unconscious step back, his back touching the hood of his jeep. He sighed in his relief as his phone went off. He quickly picked it up. _"Where the fuck are you, Stilinski?"_

"Well hello to you too, Lydia. Your voice is as lovely as always." Stiles loosely crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back against his jeep, his phone hanging lazily from his fingers.

"_Stiles, what happened? I swear Stilinski, if you're bleeding out somewhere I'm going kill you._"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I don't do that all the time." When silence rang out through the line he sighed "Okay fine I do that, but I'm not bleeding this time, I swear I'll tell you when I get back, okay? In the meantime get some flour and sugar out and add anything you guys want. I'll bake you guys something when I get back." He smiled as he heard rustling on the other side.

"_Stiles? Why did Lydia just shove her phone at me and run away?"_ Danny's voice spoke in confusion.

"I promised I'd bake you guys something...Danny, make sure she doesn't add anything weird like last time."

Lydia's voice yelled back. _"I was experimenting and testing your skill level!_"

"You gave me raw chicken Lydia."

"_And it was delicious!"_

"Danny?"

Danny's chuckle twinkled through the phone. _"Don't worry, I'm on it. See you soon, okay?"_

"Yeah, bye." He hung up his phone and shook his head, smiling. He looked up at the pack in front of him. His gaze settled on Derek, his head tilted. "Why was Scott just running blindly while Kate was chasing him?"

Derek frowned. "What?"

Stiles blinked. "He was blindly running. Without a plan he would have died on the street if I wasn't there. I don't understand. Haven't you taught them ways to lose hunters? To not travel alone when there are hunters around?"

The pack tensed, they looked at Stiles and then turned to look at Derek. They all took a step back, gulping. "Well he's going to die."

"Shut up Jackson! Don't draw attention to us!" Isaac hissed as he jabbed Jackson in the stomach.

Derek's eyes narrowed. "Whatever I've taught them is none of your concern."

Stiles frowned. "It is, when it means the difference between life and dying on the streets from wolfsbane. How would they even explain that one? Oh these black lines? And the black sludge I'm puking out? Don't worry about it, it's normal!" Stiles scoffed "Yeah that would go over well, wouldn't it?"

Derek growled. "Are you trying to say I can't take care of my pack?"

"No, what I'm asking is do you even know what you're doing?"

In the next second Derek had grabbed Stiles, his fists clenching into the material of Stiles plaid shirt and slammed him into his jeep.

Stiles groaned as his back very painfully met his jeep. "Do you slam everyone into every surface you can find or am I just special?"

Derek snarled. "If you call being a little shit special, then you are."

Stiles grinned and met Derek's gaze. "Aw I bet you make all the girls swoon with that attitude."

Derek glared did this little shit never shut up? His eyes drifted to the sliver of skin near the neck that had become exposed, showing some ink. He paused and leaned in closer, and he let his fingers lightly touch the inked line, letting them drift lower-

"Oh my god! Stop molesting me!"

Derek froze and looked down startled. "What?"

Stiles blushed and tried to push Derek's shoulders to make him move. "Y-You just f-felt me up! Right now! Oh my god, get off of me!"

Derek flung himself away from Stiles. "I didn't molest you." He gritted out through clenched teeth.

Stiles fixed his shirt, his cheeks still flaming in embarrassment. "No but you felt up my neck...I'm just going to go now. Go home yeah, I'm just going to go before some more unwanted touching occurs. Bye." With that said Stiles ran back into his jeep and quickly sped away from them.

Derek watched the tail lights flicker out of view before he turned to look at his pack. He frowned as he found them all staring at him blankly. "What?"

Scott gaped stupidly. "Dude, I can't believe you just molested him!"

Derek nostrils flared. "I didn't molest him."

Isaac blinked. "You felt him up."

Peter smirked. "Why dear nephew, I didn't know you had such an…interesting type. But has he quite a mouth, doesn't he Derek?"

Jackson's face contorted into disgust. "That's your type?"

Erica grinned seductively. "Oh I don't know Jackson, he seems like he'd be fun to play with."

Boyd merely raised an eyebrow at him.

"I. Did. Not. Molest. Him."

More sceptical eyebrows rose up.

Derek growled. "I DIDN'T FEEL ANYONE UP!"

-.-.-.-.-

Danny looked up as the door to his room opened. He stared as Stiles stumbled into his room and collapsed on top of him. Danny sighed and went back to reading. "You better not get blood on my sheets, Stiles."

"It's dried blood, it'll just flake off." Stiles muttered absently, using Danny's stomach as a pillow.

Danny's eyes trailed over the words on the page. "What's wrong?"

Stiles stared up at the ceiling. "Danny, what do you think about Derek Hale?"

"Objectively he's hot."

"But?"

"But he has too many issues to even touch. He needs to heal before a relationship can even happen." Danny's eyes drifted down to Stiles. "Why do you care?"

"No reason..." Danny's eyebrow rose. "Danny?"

"Yes?"

"Am I attractive to gay guys?" Danny rolled his eyes and shoved Stiles off of him, his lips quirked upwards as Stiles let out a flailing squawk as he fell off the bed. A second later Stiles' head popped up; he pouted. "Rude."

Danny laughed and shook his head. "Tell me what brought this on?"

Stiles blushed. "Well...um Derek Hale might have...molested me?"

Danny's eyes widened."What?"

Both of them jerked towards the door, Lydia and Allison stood frozen by the threshold of the door. Lydia's eye twitched. "What. Did. You. Say?"

"Oh my god."

Lydia clenched her hands together tightly. "Derek Hale did what?"

Danny groaned. "Derek Hale is going to die."

Stiles quickly got up and went towards Lydia. "Lydia dude calm down! Nothing happened! He might have just felt up my neck but I think it was because he got distracted by my tattoo, and like, you can't blame him! Because I know I would too, so it wasn't really his fault and where are you going Lydia! Lydia!"

Lydia grinned charmingly. "Allison, get your crossbow ready. We're going to go wolf hunting!"

Allison smiled chillingly. "I'll even dip it in wolfsbane!"

"Oh my god. DANNY HELP!"

Danny sighed and rubbed his face. "Coming!"


	4. Chapter 4

******10/05/2013 Just a few changes, my lovely beta kittiekatt went back and read the previous chapters and pointed out the mistakes. : ) Thank you!**

* * *

**An Alpha's Trust**

**Chapter 4: Change**

The next morning Stiles hummed to himself as he took a left over slice of cake from the fridge. He grinned; the perfect way to start a morning; more so when one had prevented a siege from befalling clueless Alphas. He was awesome, he was awesome in human form; he was the god of awesome. He opened his mouth to a take a bite but froze, his eyes widening in realization. He quickly looked around; where were Lydia and Allison?!

"Fuck." Stiles turned. "DANNY-OH MY GOD!" He clutched his chest as inches from his face stood, no not stood, it was way more menacing. Who the hell could stand in a menacing way? Derek fucking Hale could. "Oh my god my heart, holy god, I think you just cut my life expectancy down to drastically low numbers. So not cool dude, not cool at all..." Stiles paused and blinked. "Did you just break and enter into my house?"

Derek's eyes narrowed. "Do you ever shut up? Don't call me dude."

"Actually, no I don't. You'd be surprised, I think I even talk in my sleep...you'd have to ask Danny though, I usually sleep with him. Have you met Danny? Because you should, you'd love him because everyone loves Danny and if you don't then that's a sign of evil and there is something wrong with you and you didn't answer my question and oh look you brought a minion! Hey! Isaac?"

Isaac blinked. "Um? Hello?"

Stiles grinned. "So what can I do for you fine gentleman...wolves, werewolves?"

Derek leaned closer to Stiles and grinned, letting his canines lengthen. "Get out of my town."

Stiles leaned back and paused to think, his forehead wrinkling. "Do you own this town?" He glanced up at Derek. "No?" He planted his hands firmly on the table and leaned forward, his eyes meeting Derek's directly, he smirked. "I guess it's not your town then."

Derek snarled. "IT'S MY TERRITORY!"

"The logic of wolves applies to wolves and other supernatural creatures, but not to humans. To humans, your territory is the Hale Preserve and your home. Everything else is free game. And that's the thing, most creatures would stay away from claimed territory but that hasn't been the case here." Stiles tilted his head, his eyes suddenly aging, darkening. "Do you even know why?"

"No." Derek gritted out his hands clenching tightly at his sides.

"Instability. The instability of your pack. You aren't a fully functioning unit, and you know that's the truth. It makes others think that they can take this place. You know what packs are suppose to be like so why is yours so damaged? But it's not just instability, some of it is just crazy evil-" Derek let out a growl, his eyes bleeding. He jumped over the counter, fisted the hoodie into his hands, and slammed Stiles into the wall. "Don't you ever talk about my family or I will kill you."

Stiles met Derek's gaze, searching, the same age and darkness filtering through before he blinked and it was gone. He nodded. "Sorry."

The Alpha frowned because there was no lie in that.

Stiles continued, "I won't bring it up again."

"Why?"

Stiles shrugged. "I know when things are off-limits. I swear I won't ever go there, I promise."

What the hell was wrong with kid? If he knew of his weak point he should be exploiting it, using it to harm Derek, to destroy his pack, not swearing to never bring it up again. Not vehemently promising to stay away from it, with so much conviction that there was no lie within his words.

Stiles chewed his lip. "So did you come to slam me into a wall? Or was there any other reason for coming here?"

Derek twitched, brought out of his thoughts. He sneered and let go him. "Isaac. We're leaving come."

Wait!" Isaac froze and hesitantly peeked over his shoulder, Stiles smiled. "Give me second, okay?" The beta blinked, his eyes following Stiles around the kitchen. Stiles came back and handed Isaac a plastic container. "Here, you're hungry, aren't you? Sure cake isn't the healthiest option in the morning, but seriously, I don't think your little wolf heart will care. But don't tell Lydia I gave you the last piece of cake or she'll kill me."

The beta blinked and looked down at the containe.r "Um...I-thank you?"

Stiles chuckled. "No worries dude, see you later."

"Isaac!"

Isaac jumped. "Coming!"

Derek paused as his phone vibrated. He twitched and picked it up. "What." Although Stiles couldn't hear the conversation he saw both the wolves tense and when Isaac jerked his head to him, his eyes widening, he knew he was screwed. Like, royally screwed.

Fuck.

Stiles braced himself for what he knew was coming. He winced as his back met the wall with a thud. "Why hello wall, we meet again."

Stiles slowly opened his eyes and flinched at the sheer amount of anger and hatred radiating off of the Alpha, his eyes had bled to a startling red. Derek snarled. "Was this you're plan? To keep me here?"

"How does that even work? You came to_ me!_ You broke into my house. How the fuck could I even plan that? " Stiles tried to wiggle out of the Alpha's grip. He stilled as the grip on his shoulders became tighter. Stiles grimaced, yeah that was going to leave a bruise on his Edward Cullen comparable pale skin.

Derek snarled. "You didn't know? So explain why two of your _team mates_ are at the Hale house."

Well fuck.

Stiles leaned his head back against the wall, unknowingly exposing his throat to Derek. Derek's eyes trailed the pale column that was suddenly before him. Derek grinded his teeth together and forced himself to look away. Stiles looked heavenward, up to the ceiling and closed his eyes, sighing. He opened his eyes and looked back at Derek. "I didn't think they'd go there."

Derek's eyes narrowed, his grip further tightening. "Don't lie to me."

"Do you think I'm an idiot? You can't lie to a werewolf."

"But you're not disclosing something. You can't lie to a werewolf but you can find ways around that, like now."

Stiles winced and bit his lip. "I know why they're there but I didn't know they'd go."

Derek growled. "Why is that?"

"You don't want to know." Stiles placed his hands on top of Derek's and gently pried them off of his shoulders. "The longer we stay here, the more of a chance Lydia will bring hell...and probably make your wolves submit to her." He muttered. But before Derek could question him, Stiles had turned. "DANNY!"

Danny stumbled down from the stairs, his hair disarrayed. He blurrily blinked, looking around in a panic. "What's wrong?!"

Stiles quickly went towards Danny and placed his hands on Danny's shoulders. "Hey dude calm down, nothing is here, okay?"

Danny blinked, his hysteria fading away. "No hunters? No monsters?"

"Yeah."

Danny sagged against Stiles, his head leaning on his shoulder, the fight having been drained out of him. "Damn it Stilinski, I hate you."

Stiles snorted. "Please, you love me." He looked down at Danny, his eyebrow raising. "And seriously, were your boxers going to save me?"

"Shut up. I panicked alright."

"Danny, that won't help anyone. You have weapons, remember that next time."

"Yeah I promise I will." Danny mumbled into Stiles shoulder. "So nothing is trying to kill us?"

"Yeah." Stiles chewed his lip. "But we have a problem."

Danny's head jerked up. "What?"

Stiles cringed. "Lydia and Allison are at the Hale house."

"Shit."

Stiles nodded. "Come on, we got to stop the apocalypse from descending on clueless werewolves."

Isaac and Derek both stared at the two humans, Isaac tilted his head. "Why are you exaggerating so much? I mean she can't be that bad."

Stiles smirked. "We aren't exaggerating. A normal Lydia Martin is enough to bring grown men to their knees, crying and traumatizing them. A vengeful Lydia Martin is the apocalypse, more so with backup in the form of Allison Argent."

Derek growled, growing impatient, and grabbed the back of Stiles hoodie, hauling him through the door like Stiles didn't weigh anything. "We're taking my car." He let go of Stiles once they had reached where his car was parked.

Stiles stared at the beauty before him, his mouth hanging open. "Can I-"

"No." Derek didn't even glance back at Stiles as he unlocked the Camaro.

Stiles' face collapsed. He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Rude. You could have waited for me to finish."

"Get in. Before I rip your throat out. With. My. Teeth.

Stiles promptly got into the passenger seat. Not because Derek said that, because he wanted to, alright.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The Camaro slid to a rough stop, the gravel spraying from the force of the stop. Derek's hand tightened around the steering wheel, making the plastic creak as he saw the sight before him. Isaac let out a whimper and hunched down in the backseat.

Stiles groaned and quickly got out of the car running towards the Hale house. "Lydia!"

Derek unclenched his hands and followed after Stiles. His betas instantly crowded around him, all whimpering and baring their throats for him. He forced himself to take a deep breath and restrain his emotions, reached out and offered each his betas a soothing touch. He turned to look at the scene before him.

Bulldozers, cranes, and dump trucks whirled to life around the Hale house. Unknown men in hardhats walked around his house, leaving foreign scents in their wake. They were going to tear apart the only reminder he had of his family. They were going to destroy his home.

"It wasn't hard you know, to get your house condemned." Everyone whirled their heads up. Lydia smiled coldly and inspected her nails lazily.

Derek let out a growl stood before her. Lydia merely raised her eyebrow at him and sneered. "Be careful, rabid dogs get put down Hale."

Behind him Peter snorted and grinned. He made a mental reminder to throw Peter into the nearest tree during the next training session. Multiple trees.

"Lydia!" Stiles ran forward, putting himself between Derek and her. He frowned. "Lydia, I thought we talked about this."

"You talked. I neither agreed nor disagreed Stilinski." She turned to glare at Derek. Derek stiffened behind him, his betas tensed along with him. "Whatever Hale gets is retribution for angering me." She smiled frigidly. "Surprising, isn't it? What humans can do? Ah but you wouldn't know that, would you Hale? Because you don't think humans can do much."

Derek clenched his hands together, his claws extending and biting into the flesh of his palms. "So what, you decided to destroy my house because I underestimated you?"

Lydia laughed a sharp sound that stung his ears. "Not just your house Hale." She leaned forward and smiled frostily. "I'm going to destroy your pack as well."

"_Lydia._" She froze at the tone in Stiles voice. The sheer amount of steel and force behind it had her whirling around to look at him.

Stiles fisted his hands tightly enough that they turned white, his eyes bore into hers steadily. "You will stop this." He spoke through gritted teeth.

"But-"

"You will stop this. Now Lydia. There is no argument to be made. Stop. It. Now."

Lydia narrowed her eyes, her mouth scowling. "Fine." She turned and stomped back towards the house.

Stiles clenched his jaw together. "Danny. Go after her. Make sure she does as she's told."

Danny nodded and quickly went after Lydia.

Stiles closed his eyes, his chest rapidly moving from the force of his breaths. He roughly ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Although he couldn't see it behind him, the all betas stared at him, open mouthed and wide eyed at his display. Expect Boyd. Boyd merely blinked a few more times, startled, and his eyebrows went up a few centimetres past their resting place. Derek roughly swallowed. Stiles head jerked up and he quickly looked up. "Fuck."

He swiftly stood in front of Derek, the Alpha looked down at the hands on him and glared. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Shut up." Stiles snarled and forced Derek's head down into his neck. Derek froze, stilling entirely.

"Holy shit." Scott gaped, his jaw dropping open further. But the rest of the betas were all in a similar position, their jaws so unhinged they might as well not have been attached at all.

Jackson blinked. "He's fucking crazy."

"What. Are. You. Doing." Derek snarled into Stiles neck.

"Saving your life. Now shut the fuck up and let me be your human shield."

Not even a second later, an arrow embedded itself into the ground by their feet. Derek stilled, he hadn't even sensed another person nor heard anything. Stiles glanced over his shoulder as he spoke. "Allison, come here. Now."

Allison stepped out from the tree line and walked forward, glaring. "I could have shot you Stiles!"

Stiles grinned. "Well then it's good you changed the trajectory. Put the bow down please."

Allison scowled but did as she was told and put her bow down and stepped away from it. Once Stiles was sure that Derek wasn't going to get shot again he stepped away from the Alpha and went over to Allison. Danny ran towards him. "Stiles, you okay?" He quickly checked Stiles over. Lydia slowly walked over to stand next to Allison.

"I'm fine Danny. Care to explain what you two are doing?"

Lydia sneered and crossed her arms over her chest. Allison glared. "He molested you!"

Derek twitched, his jaw ticking. "I didn't molest anyone."

"You kind of did." Scott muttered as he looked up at the sky, rocking on his heels. Derek ignored Scott, he'd deal with him later.

"Oh my god!" Stiles threw his hands up into the air in irritation. He turned to look at the two girls. "Seriously? No seriously?"

Lydia glared venomously. "Yes seriously."

"Ugh! You know what, fine, I'll make it even." Stiles resolutely stomped over to Derek and threw his arms around Derek.

He was hugging. He was hugging Derek. Hale.

Derek went rigid, his arms stilled next to him. He blinked slowly.

"Yeah, fucking crazy."

Stiles stepped away and turned to look at his friends, his mouth thinning into a line. "There I molested Derek Hale. We are even now, no more trying to kill him or destroy his life."

Lydia looked at him incredulously. "Really?"

"Look at him. What I did was molestation."

Lydia looked Derek up and down. "I see your point. Fine, we'll stop."

Stiles nodded. "Good, come on, let's get going."

Derek unfroze and turned to look at them as they made their way past him. "Why'd you stop them?" He couldn't stop the question from tumbling out between his lips.

Stiles stopped and turned to look at Derek, his eyes aging and darkening once again "Because no one should be allowed to destroy your home. The only one who is allowed to is you and only when you feel like it's time. I'm sorry for what they did, for what they tried to do." He offered him a small smile before he walked away.

Derek blinked and watched him walk away. All the wolves listened, their ears picking up the voices of the humans that had left.

"_You're more of an idiot Stiles than I thought capable."_

"_Huh? What'd I do Lydia?"_

"_...You put a werewolf to your neck."_

"_Oh my god. I put a werewolf to my neck. DANNY, I PUT A WEREWOLF TO MY NECK!"_

Jackson snorted ."Like I said, crazy."

"He saved me Jackson! I like him." Scott said as he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Jackson.

"Doesn't make him any less crazy, McCall."

"...I think he's nice." Isaac muttered as he stared down at the container in his hands.

Erica smirked. "I want to play with him."

"He's different." Boyd quietly stated.

Peter grinned. "Oh I like him, can we keep him?"

Derek blinked. What the hell was wrong with this kid?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Derek lay awake later that night back at the old Hale house staring up at the sky through the collapsed ceiling. His mind twisted itself, replaying the events that had occurred continuously; they whirled around inside his head.

He didn't understand.

None of it made sense to him.

Why they fought.

Why they chose not to remain oblivious to this world; his world.

How they managed to survive in it.

But the thing he was unable to even grasp, to even comprehend, the paradox that he could not decipher was Stiles Stilinski. The one who made no scent, who had the most infuriating mouth he had ever known, who had unknowingly bared his throat to him, the one with inked skin, the one who had shielded him.

Derek frowned; no, he had to stop thinking about him.

It didn't matter.

He didn't have the need to solve him because he wouldn't stay here. He was-They- were going to leave Beacon Hills in a week. There wasn't any need to unravel him.

Derek turned to his side and closed his eyes. It didn't matter.

Nothing had changed.

Nothing was going to change.


	5. Chapter 5

******10/05/2013 Just a few changes, my lovely beta kittiekatt went back and read the previous chapters and pointed out the mistakes. : ) Thank you!**

* * *

**An Alpha's Trust**

**Chapter 5: Prepare for War**

"Have any of you given thought about how to get rid of the humans?"

The teenage betas turned to look at him, all blinking stupidly. Derek fought the urge to slam his head against the wall. Scott bowed his head and scuffed his sneakers against the ground. "Do we have to?" He said, sounding like a petulant child that had been chastised. "Stiles seems really nice and Allison..." Scott raised his head and sighed blissfully, letting his eyes glaze over.

Scratch that- he would throw his betas against the wall, maybe off a mountain. "_Yes._" Derek hissed out. "And don't forget that, that _girl_ is an _Argent_."

Scott's bottom lip jutted out into a childish pout. "But she's not in the family anymore." He muttered childishly.

"And Stiles makes good cake." Everyone turned to stare at Isaac blandly. Isaac shrugged. "It was like an orgasm in my mouth."

Erica glared. "Why did you just get cake?"

"It's the curls and his innocent face which makes everyone want to baby him, but the truth is, it's a lie. A big fat lie." Scott stated.

"So why didn't you share it?" Erica questioned.

Isaac rolled his eyes. "What part of orgasm in my mouth do you not understand? Why would I share that?"

Peter practically gleamed. "Did you hear that Derek? He knows how to bake! Is that not just precious?"

This was his pack.

Derek clenched his hands together tightly. "ENOUGH! We need a plan, and I don't care if someone bakes a good cake." He turned to glare at Isaac, now hunched, and then venomously turned to Scott, who flinched. "Or that you have some stupid infatuation. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." The betas replied in unison, and if Scott and Isaac sounded disappointed and dejected he paid no mind to it.

"Alright. There is an abandoned water treatment facility a few miles away from Beacon Hills. I want all of you to lure them there any way possible and then we trap them there."

Scott's eyes widened ."For how long?!" He squeaked out, his voice going high pitched.

The Alpha shrugged. "Depends."

"ON WHAT?!"

"However long it takes them to give up their foolishness. Maybe hours or days, it's all on them."

Scott frowned. "B-But we can't! It's not right!"

Derek growled. "Do you want them to get involved in the shit that goes on around here? Do you want them to end up permanently injured? Dead? Rather than having to tough it out for a few days until they leave?"

The betas all turned to look at each other for a few minutes before they all turned to him nodding. "Okay."

Derek closed his eyes and opened them looking over everyone. "Erica, you bring Stilinski. Scott Mahealani, Boyd Martin and Jackson and Isaac, you get the Argent. Do whatever it takes to get them there." He nodded and watched as his betas ran off into the forest.

"Derek, aren't you forgetting someone?"

His eyes drifted to Peter who grinned smugly. Derek snorted and turned to go back into the Hale House "Not anyone worth remembering."

"I am wounded dear nephew! How could you forget your uncle?"

Derek paused at the threshold of the door. "The uncle that I remember is dead. He died in the fire." He looked over his shoulder. "The only thing you share with him is his face."

Peter grinned darkly. "But why did he die Derek? Why did everyone die?"

Derek didn't answer. But then again, he never did.

-.-.-.-.-

Danny looked at the various pieces of electronic equipment, his brow furrowed. Did they need night motion sensors? Sure the wards that had been put up worked, but extra precaution couldn't hurt. Maybe they could spring for some extra cameras around the house as well? He would need to bring that up with everyone later. He let his eyes drift over everything, making notes of things that might have been useful to everyone. Danny stiffened as a hand heavily pressed against his shoulder. He slowly turned his head.

Scott grinned warmly. "Hey Danny."

"Scott."

Scott looked over his shoulder. "You like electronics?"

"...I guess."

"Oh! That's so cool! Hey, my X-Box has been a little spazzy on me. You think you could look at it?"

Danny frowned. "You came here to ask me to fix your X-Box?"

The beta wilted "No." He said glumly, he huffed and straightened himself out, looking serious. "I need you to come with me."

"I don't think so. I'm just going-"

The hand on his shoulder tightened threateningly. "I wasn't really asking, Danny."

-.-.-.-.-

Lydia adjusted her various shopping bags as she reached into her pocket to reapply her lips gloss. She opened her compact mirror and meticulously applied it. She checked over her general appearance smirked in satisfaction. She snorted. "You aren't exactly well versed in stealth."

Boyd appeared next to her, he blinked down at her. They stared at each other blankly for a few minutes. "Let me guess, you're so called 'Alpha' wants to detain all of us until we say we'll leave and you are here to escort me." Boyd's eyebrow rose.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'll go with you, but first I need to go to a few more shops. Until then, make use of your super strength and hold my bags." She thrust the bags into Boyd's arms and walked past him jauntily.

He looked down at the bags and turned to watch the girl. Lydia didn't even pause as she continued down the sidewalk. "The faster we finish this the faster you can put your pathetic little plan into motion." Boyd shrugged and trailed after her, less work getting her there then.

-.-.-.-.-

Allison took a deep breath and focused. She kept herself steady. The wind blew, gently caressing grass blades and tree leaves into motion. Her bangs blew along with it, swaying which way the wind dictated. But she noticed none of that; she kept her eyes zeroed in on the target, her bow stretched tight in position. Her fingers itched with the impulsive need to shoot but she kept it down masterfully. waiting for the right moment to release like she had been taught. She skillfully let the arrow go watching as it landed dead center. She sneered, a bitter taste flooding into her mouth, just like she had been taught.

She jerked her head up wildly and quickly withdrew another arrow, her gaze filtering through the edge of the forest. Her eyes narrowed and she released another arrow.

"Motherfucker!"

Allison smiled and reached for another arrow, readying it. "I suggest you come out and show yourself or I'll shoot again."

Jackson and Isaac both emerged from the tree line. Jackson growled and yanked the arrow in his shoulder out roughly, glaring at the archer. "You fucking shot me with an arrow!" Isaac snickered. "Fuck you Lahey!"

She grinned darkly. "And guess what, I'm going to do it again."

-.-.-.-.-

Stiles grumbled and started to load his jeep up with groceries. You would think that teenage girls would be more health conscious but apparently not. They managed to pig out like a fucking trucker making a two week long haul down to Mexico. Allison and Lydia ate more than Danny and Stiles did combined! And do not get him started on their once a month cycle of pure evil where they just devoured everything thing one minute and then in the next were sobbing in pain that had both Danny and him making themselves scarce or barricading themselves in a room with provisions.

Next time he was going to bring Danny or Allison to help because this actually hurt. He could feel his muscles screaming in protest as they strained to pick up the deceiving bags that concealed their true weight in lies and white plastic. Stiles panted as he shoved the last of his bags into the back and wiped the sweat that had accumulated on his brow.

"Nice workout."

Stiles quickly turned and planted himself against his jeep. "Oh my god!"

Erica grinned predatorily. "Why hello Stiles."

"Yo! Derek's creepy beta, what brings you out into the daylight at a normal grocery store that has witnesses and cameras?"

The beta's grin became more stretched. She slowly looked around deliberately before turning back to him. "I see no one around, oh and those cameras you see up there? Totally just for show."

Stiles gulped. "You didn't answer my question. Why are you here?"

Erica laughed a little. "Oh, no reason. I just wanted to play." She walked toward him and looked over his shoulder. "That's a lot of food."

"Yeah well teenagers you know, it must be worse for teenage wolves I'm thinking. I mean you guys must eat a lot to keep up all the energy you burn with all the jumping, running, being all, you know, supernaturally and stuff."

The beta grinned, amused, and plucked up the crowbar that he kept in his trunk. She whirled it through her fingers effortlessly and turned so her mouth was right next to his ear. "I think I would have enjoyed playing with you for a while longer."

"Hey! I mean, is there a reason we can't? I mean I bet you're good at WOW or COD. Maybe we can play an old school RPG? Huh, you up for that? We pop some popcorn, open a bag of chips with lots of pop and just lay back and kill some virtually baddies that aren't Stiles? Doesn't that sound awesome?"

She sighed sadly. "But orders are orders."

"They don't have to be! Don't they want to make you do the exact opposite? You can rebel and stick it to your Alpha! Tell him to shove his orders!" Stiles blabbed. His eyes widened as the crowbar came closer to his face. "OH MY GOD! NOT MY FACE!" A flash of searing hot pain travelled across his cheek bone, throbbing a second later into a pulsing rhythm, his head hitting the back of the jeep from the impact, jarring his teeth and rattling them. As the darkness edged his vision he seriously hoped his nose wasn't broken because fuck, he did not want a nose job no matter what any asshole said. His nose was fucking cute.

-.-.-.-.-

Erica lazily sat on the Jeep, swinging her legs back and forth as she chomped down on a red apple. "I won."

Scott frowned as he herded Danny towards the door. "It wasn't a game Erica." He yanked open the door and threw Danny inside and grimaced as the boy yelped. "Sorry!"

"If you're sorry maybe you should let me out!"

"Sorry, can't do that!" Scott quickly pulled the door shut. He glanced around "Where is everyone else?"

Erica shrugged. "Derek will be here soon and the rest of them whenever they get here."

Both betas turned as the sound of a black, sleek Camaro drifted down the road. The car roughly pulled to a stop, spraying gravel and dirt. Derek gracefully got out and glanced at the two of them. Peter slowly got out as well.

"Two down." Erica said as she flashed Derek a seductive grin. "And I was totally first."

They all turned as Boyd pulled up next to them in the black SUV. Lydia primly got of the car and glared at them in disdain. Scott turned as Boyd climbed out. "What took so long?"

Boyd shrugged "Shopping." He turned and stood next to Lydia, staring her down.

She narrowed her eyes at him, huffing. She turned her heel and gracefully walked towards the abandoned building. She stood in front of the large iron door and turned to stare at them. "Well, is this going to open itself?"

Boyd sighed and marched up to the door and easily yanked it open. He stood by its side and waved her in with a flourish of his hand. Lydia rolled her eyes and when inside, Boyd gently shut the door and walked back to his pack. "_I'm going to set you all on fire_." She muttered behind the door.

Peter smirked. "You went shopping?"

"...She agreed to come if I helped. It was easier than abducting her."

Scott pouted. "Next time I get the easy one. I felt so bad dragging Danny around."

Boyd snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "If you want to lug around all of the clothes that she buys and listen to her talk about textures, materials, patterns and other shit, then go ahead."

Everyone turned to look at the road as Jackson's Porsche screeched to a halt before them. Almost instantaneously, the door was ripped open as Jackson reached into the back and pulled out a bound and gagged Allison. Scott gaped. "Dude!"

"SHUT UP, MCCALL!" Jackson snarled, his fangs lengthening as he dragged Allison towards the facility. He tore open the gate and tossed her inside, slamming the door so hard that the foundation shook from the force.

Isaac got out of the car and went towards everyone, grinning wildly. Scott turned to him. "What's wrong with him?"

The teenager let out a laugh. "She shot him in the ass!"

Scott choked. "Seriously?!"

Isaac nodded, his face streaming with tears. "It was hilarious!"

Erica burst out laughing, soon everyone had joined. Even Derek's usual scowl twitched up into a sort of smile. Jackson growled. "FUCK YOU, IT WASN'T FUNNY!"

Peter shook his head. "But it is my dear boy."

Derek coughed. "Enough." The laughter slowly diminished into little snorts and chuckles. "How did it go?"

Scott smiled. "I got Danny. I didn't have to rough him up or anything."

Boyd stared blandly at him but Derek could see the glimmer of amusement. "Lydia agreed in exchange for carrying her shopping bags."

Isaac took a few ragged breaths still giggling a little. "Allison was a little harder but Jackson took one for the team so I could sneak up on her. In the ass." Isaac returned to his full blown out laughter while leaning onto Scott for support, who wasn't doing much better. Boyd chuckled quietly in the corner as Erica threw her head back and roared. Even Peter seemed to be enjoying himself.

Jackson scowled. "I hope she shoots all you in the dick."

Derek shook his head. "Erica?"

Erica grinned. "I knocked him out and stole his jeep!"

Scott stopped laughing and turned to look at her in horror. "You knocked him out?!"

She grinned, displaying her canines. "With a crowbar!"

"He isn't dead, right?" Isaac muttered as he glanced up at the building.

Erica snorted. "Please, of course not."

Derek shrugged. "All right then, I guess we can leave. We'll come back in two days to talk to them. Until then let's get back to the house."

"Derek! We can't leave them. Stiles is knocked out!"

The Alpha blandly stared at Scott. "He isn't dying, we can leave him. Let's go. In the long run, this is the worst that will happen to him." He got into his car and twisted the key, letting it roar to life. All the betas slowly piled into the cars. Scott turned to give the building one more glance, frowning before he sighed and walked towards the SUV and got in.

-.-.-.-.-

They pulled up to the Hale house a couple of hours later, all in a pleasant mood, the happiness of a plan working thrumming through their veins. Isaac and Scott pushed each other gleefully, laughing in joy.

"Well I'm glad you're having fun." Everyone quickly turned to look up, startled. Stiles cocked his head and glared. "After you knocking me out and kidnapping me and my friends. I'm glad you can all still laugh." Now that he had pointed it out, the stock purple blue bruising stood out on the pale skin of his cheek, blotching at the edges into an angry red, swollen and slightly puffy. Scott and Isaac both winced in empathy.

Allison let out a huff of air and as she cleaned her bow, leaning against the remaining post of the house. In front of her Danny and Lydia lazily sat on the front step next to Stiles. Lydia checked herself out in her compact mirror while Danny looked out at the sky line, leaning on his hands.

Derek let out a disgusted snarl. "How'd you get out?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Dude, do you think we're stupid? We memorized all the blueprints of all and any abandoned building around, in and near Beacon Hills, so we'd have plans to get out if we were ever trapped. Dude, our backup plans have backups plans, we don't walk in blind, that's just fucking stupid."

The Alpha sneered. "You expect me to believe that you memorized every abandoned blueprint just in case you got locked up?"

Stiles shrugged. "Among other things." Stiles slowly got up and grabbed a bat from behind him. He twirled it between his long, lithe fingers expertly. He stood in front of Derek and smiled. Before Derek knew what was happening the wooden bat swung against the side of his head, connecting with a disgusting snap. Derek let out a howl of pain and sank to the ground. His wound burned and throbbed in pain.

The betas wolfed out, all snarling, reaching to take out the threat but stopped as arrows and glass bottles were thrown that as soon as they shattered erupted into flames, separating them from their Alpha. They howled in rage, trying to claw through. Derek panted, he could feel the blood dripping down his forehead. "Why isn't it _healing_?" Derek snarled out.

The front rounded edge of the bat pressed against the bottom his chin, forcing him to look up at the teen. Stiles leaned down until only a few centimeters divided them, he grinned. "This bat is a special mixture of various woods, plants, herbs and charms that can take down various mythical creatures. And as you can see, werewolves are included."

Derek scowled and tried to blink the blood out of his eyes as he glared at him. Stiles smiled sweetly. "You thought this would be one-sided, didn't you, _Alpha_ Hale? Oh, so easy getting rid of a bunch of _stupid kids_?" Stiles sneered and leaned impossibly closer to him until he could see the whiskey amber color of his eyes. "But you have no idea what you've started Hale. I suggest you prepare for a war because we. Aren't. Leaving. We've been doing this for longer than you so get used to us being around. We _can_ help. You've just got to get past your issues and _let_ us."


	6. Chapter 6

******10/05/2013 Just a few changes, my lovely beta kittiekatt went back and read the previous chapters and pointed out the mistakes. : ) Thank you!**

* * *

**An Alpha's Trust**

**Chapter 6: **_**HUMANS CAN BE PACK?!**_

"What is he?!"

Deaton blinked, his eyebrow raising as he took in the sight of the werewolves before him. All of them were slightly charred, their clothes singed in some areas and in others pierced and torn, and covered in blood from long healed cuts. But Derek on the other hand had a curious head wound that still sluggishly bled. "Who?"

Derek snarled ."THAT LITTLE SHIT WITH THE BAT! WHAT THE HELL IS HE?"

The vet smiled in amusement. "Ah, you mean Stiles. Human."

The Alpha growled. "That little fucker can't be human. Do something about the bleeding because it isn't stopping."

Deaton shook his head. "Sit up on the exam table. I'll be right back." He said as he walked into the backroom.

"I think they might've burned my eyebrows off." Scott whined as he tried to look at his face.

"Ugh not to mention that they pumped us full of holes, and we didn't even get close to them!" Isaac muttered as he dusted off his shirt.

The vet re-entered the room and snorted. "They are much more capable than you are willing to give credit. If they weren't, they wouldn't have survived as long as they have."

"But they're humans!"

Deaton's eyes sharply swung to Erica. "Humanity does not equal weakness Ms. Reyes." Erica let her gaze fall to the ground in embarrassment. Deaton shook his head and turned to tend to Derek's wound. "You may not want to believe it, but they can potentially be much more than a hindrance. Allies, comrades, _pack_ even."

"Never. They could never be pack." Derek gritted out as his fangs lengthened.

"Why not? Packs have humans; have had them for many millennia. Why will you not have any in yours?" Deaton questioned as he ground together a paste of wolfsbane and various herbs that made Derek's nose sting.

"Wait. There are _humans_ in packs?!" Scott asked incredulously. The rest of the betas all turned to look at Deaton, their eyes widening in disbelief.

Deaton let out an amused chuckle as he turned to apply the paste. "Yes Scott they are. Humans that run with wolves, fight alongside them, as equals. Humans are needed in packs; they bring together the man and wolf for some, create a balance for others or simply bring peace and humanity to stop the wolves from being consumed by their grief, pain, and hatred. Sometimes they protect the wolves from things that they themselves cannot stop, wolfsbanes is a prime example, getting rid of mountain ash another. But these are merely two things among many."

"They remind us that we are both man and beast, bring us back when we go too far." Peter added as frowning in thought as he stared up at the ceiling. "Sometimes we forget we are human and solely become focused on the wolf and the humanity slips. For bitten wolves , it is different you think of the wolf as a separate entity but for born wolves, the wolf in us is something that cannot be disconnected. It is easier for you to fight back and return because you've spent most of your lives as humans."

"But why would born wolves lose control? Shouldn't it be easier to return? I mean, for us, we have trouble shifting, and sometimes we let the wolf take over." Isaac asked his head tilting to the side in question.

"Ah but that's the thing. You can fight back, can you not? That happened in the beginning when the bite was new, but do you have that problem now? The wolf has settled down, has it not? For all of you the, human side is dominate but for Derek and I the wolf is."

"But that doesn't explain why you would find it hard to return." Boyd stated quietly.

Peter grinned darkly. "When you shift, only primal needs and thoughts occur. You leave behind the mundane thoughts. It's an escape...salvation when you want it. If you can forget all the _pain, _all the _anguish, _why would you want to return? That is where humans come in. They help to remind us of our humanity, that we are both man and beast. Usually the humans within a pack either born in or are bonded in some way to the wolves. It maybe the trust they place in the wolves not to hurt them that brings us back. How something so _weak_, so _defenceless _trusts so wholly that brings us back." Peter shrugged. "Maybe or maybe not, but humans have and always will be an essential part to a pack."

"Humans are fragile." Everyone swiftly turned to look at their Alpha. He tensed as he spoke. "To add humans to a pack where the 75% of the wolves can't even control themselves, and other 25% is a psychotic, mass-murdering, undead uncle that will probably kill everyone if given chance is asking for death. It isn't right and it isn't fair. We have enough to worry about, without adding the guilt and the burden of innocent blood on our. Derek snorted "Plus I don't have time to play babysitter to a bunch of brats when I have six teenage betas and a mass murderer to look after."

"Why nephew. You make it sound like you don't trust me." Peter said dramatically as he placed a hand on his chest.

"What gave it away?" Derek deadpanned.

"Ha, ha, very amusing, Derek. That could almost be classified as humor. Maybe one you'll become a real boy and actually crack a joke."

"I'd rather crack your head."

Isaac snorted and bit his lip smiling. Scott hid his smile in Isaac's shoulder, Erica giggled, while Boyd's lip quirked a little, and Jackson smirked. Even Dr. Deaton looked amused by the display. The vet shook his head. "The bat that you were hit with, is a very unique weapon Derek. It is made with various woods infused with a variety of plants and herbs . It is also enchanted with numerous charms, wards, and spells."

Derek frowned. "What are you trying to say?"

Deaton smiled. "Normally healing wounds inflicted by such a weapon would take time to treat. One would have to acquire very distinctive and rare items. Finding them would take days, months, even and in that time the wound would have slowly spread, decaying your body and draining your life force until you were dead."

Derek scowled. "Your point?"

"Stiles came in here just before you arrived and handed me these to treat you." Deaton's eyes drifted over the pack. "Even after you held him and his friends captive, not to mention the...rather impressive bruise covering his face."

Scott gaped. "He did? But why? I mean like you said we kidnapped them and he was hit with a crowbar!"

Deaton's eyebrow rose. "A crowbar?" Erica studiously looked up at the ceiling. Deaton sighed "Stiles is...a very unique individual."

"You mean fucking crazy."

"No, Mr. Whittemore, he is, well odd, yes, but that does not mean that he wants to hurt you...any of you." Deaton's gaze narrowed. "But that does _not_ mean that he will allow himself to be disregarded nor will he stand by and watch while his friends suffer. What you have started is something that you may not be able to finish."

Derek looked up at Deaton sneering "If we took care of everything before, four little teenagers won't be a problem."

"And that, Derek is precisely why you will not win."

Peter's eyes narrowed. "He has magic doesn't he?"

Deaton smiled."Yes. He is a spark."

Peter's eyes widened. "I thought they were a _fable_-nothing more than a myth."

Scott tilted his head. "What's a spark?"

"A spark is a being that who change fate and density ,through their belief alone. Their belief is their ultimate weapon. But that does not mean that it doesn't come with a cost. Nothing is without its price. Usually sparks are unable to do magic, but that is where Stiles is an anomaly. He can. Sparks tend to amplify existing magic, so in addition to his natural magic his is quite powerful. But that is not to say he is better or less than his friends. Ms. Martin is a genius who is extremely cunning, ruthless, and exceptional with chemicals. Mr. Mahealani is gifted with computers that has previously gotten into various government databases. And the young Argent is self explanatory."

"Holy shit." Scott's jaw fell open. The rest of the betas stared at Deaton slowly blinking and slightly gaping.

Derek glared. "You didn't think to tell me before?"

"I seem to recall a certain Alpha slamming the door of my practice before a conversation could progress." Deaton smiled. "Goodbye Derek."

The Alpha sneered and got to his feet, leaving the practice swiftly. The rest of the pack followed at a more sedated pace.

Scott bit his lips. "Derek -maybe we should rethink this."

Derek spun around and snarled. "What was that?"

"I mean! They sound really strong? Like maybe they could help us?" Scott lowered his gaze, mumbling the words.

Derek's fangs lengthened ."If you ever, ever say that again, I'll break every bone in your body so it'll take more than a few minutes to re-knit. Go home." He turned and walked towards his car.

Scott's shoulders dejectedly slumped, his face crumbling. "I just want us not to get hurt all the time. I don't want any more people to die."

Derek tensed for a moment, then roughly yanked the door open, slamming it closed once seated inside. He sped away from his pack. Scott sighed despondently. Isaac frowned and nudged Scott lightly. "Come on. We'll get pizza."

Scott perked up. "Meat lovers?"

Isaac smiled "Of course." He turned to address the rest of the pack. "You guys want to come?"

Erica grinned and clasped Boyd's hand in hers "We'll join you." Boyd nodded.

Jackson sneered. "Like I want to be near any of you losers."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Come on guys, let's go. Jackson's got his douche back on."

Isaac scoffed. "Like it ever comes off."

Jackson let out a growl and lunged for Isaac, who quickly side stepped and ran off in the other direction. "GET BACK HERE LAHEY!"

The rest of the teenagers laughed and slowly trailed after the two. Peter watched them walk away absently. He grinned. A feral, dark smile taking over his face. "A spark." He laughed, the sound echoing hauntingly as he looked up at the dark sky, his shoulders still shaking. "Oh, this will be amusing."

-.-.-.-.-

Derek pulled up to the old Hale house. He sat in his car for a few minutes, breathing deeply, his head thrown back on the headrest. He slowly got out, sighing a little. He tensed a moment later and jerked his head over to the decaying porch. A growl tore its way out of this throat. He quickly stalked towards the intruder. "_You_. What are _you_ doing here?"

Stiles' head jerked up in alarm. He hurriedly tried to get up onto his feet but at the last moment tripped over them instead. He let out a startled yip, his hands flailing around as he tried to regain his balance. He grabbed the post next to him to stop his descent, sighing in relief. He grinned up at Derek in embarrassment, his cheeks tinting a bit. Stiles scratched the back of his neck. "Yo, Derek. Um...I see that your wound is taken care of, that's good." He chewed on his lip, twitching a little as he looked at Derek.

Derek's eyebrow rose, "A wound that _you_ inflicted."

Stiles flinched at the biting tone. "I...um, I'm sorry. I was just angry but in my defense, I was hit with a crowbar and was thrown into a really creepy abandoned building with my friends. That's like serial killer material, dude. Nobody likes waking up to dark sinister serial killer vibes, okay. I mean, it happens to me a lot, getting knocked out and waking up in weird places, but usually I'm a ritual sacrifice so I guess thanks for not making me a sacrifice."

The Alpha blinked and pinched the bridge of his nose."I don't care. Just get off my property."

Stiles nodded quickly, his head bobbing rapidly, and began walking down the remaining steps "Yeah sure. I'll let just go and let you brood in peace in your evil lair of werewolfness. Sorry. I didn't actually want to hurt you." He quickly walked past Derek with an awkward hand gesture that may have somewhat resembled a wave.

Derek watched him walk away, frowning as the teenage boy paused and turned around walking back to him. Derek's eyes narrowed. "Leaving implies actually going away."

Stiles huffed. "Yeah, well, I just wanted to tell you that you should show someone, maybe Deaton, the wards around the Hale preserve." He ran his hand through his hair in aggravation causing it to ruffle and looked at Derek seriously. "The wards have weakened and that's bad Evil is drawn to places of mourning and death." His eyes drifted to the burned shell of a home. He shivered and looked away quickly. "Just get the wards strengthened . Ask Deaton or someone else." Derek didn't say anything. "We could help you. Why won't you let us?"

"I don't need your help."

Stiles sighed and threw his head back in frustration. He glared at Derek. "When you figure out you actually _do _need help, I hope that we would still want to. Hell, that _anybody_ would want to because the path that you're fucking going down isn't going to have anyone at the end of it."

Derek watched Stiles walk away and snorted resentfully. "Not like I had anyone left in the first place."


	7. Chapter 7

**Edited by my lovely beta kittiekatt as always! Also the next part in the Red Riding Sweets Series is being edited so look forward to that! **

**I'm planning on writing a Sterek Halloween themed fic, I hope to finish on time though!**

* * *

**An Alpha's Trust**

**Chapter 7: You'll Fix this Right?**

Stiles scowled and slammed the door shut behind him. "I take it that the conversation with the resident grumpy Alpha didn't go well?" Danny didn't look up from his laptop, his fingers continuing their tap of the keys as he typed.

Stiles huffed and collapsed next to him jostling the other teen's laptop. "He just ugh!" He shoved his face into the armrest and let out a muffled scream.

Lydia flipped a page in her tome. "If you want to suffocate yourself go find a scientifically proven method to do so."

Allison let out a giggle as she restrung her bow.

Stiles flipped her off and turned to lie on his back. "Derek Hale is an asshole. An asshole that frustrates me-he's just GAH!"

"You would think that for someone who talks as much as you do, you 'd be able to articulate better."

"Fuck you Martin."

"Don't talk about your fantasies in public Stilinski."

"Please. I stopped having those years ago. Don't flatter yourself."

"Like I need to flatter myself. Have you seen me?"

"I _know_ you. Why do you think I stopped fantasizing?"

Danny and Allison struggled to breathe from the force of their laughter. Danny wheezed and wiped his eyes. "The only one ever capable of talking back to Lydia Martin."

Allison laughed harder. "It's like he's the sassy gay friend."

Stiles turned to look at Allison. "_Noooooo_. Danny is the gay friend. _I'm _equal opportunity. I'm the sassy bisexual friend." He turned to Danny and grinned. "Dude, stop breaking stereotypes–go be the sassy gay friend."

Danny let out a snort and covered his face. "I think you have enough sass for both of us and then some."

Stiles let out a chuckle. "I guess you're right. Between me and Lydia, we've got enough sass for everyone in this town."

Lydia glanced up from her book focusing her attention on Stiles. "Derek's one push away from you snapping. But then again you've been lenient on him. Why though?"

"Dude has had a shitty life. His whole family burned to death." Stiles muttered as he picked some lint off his shirt.

Lydia's eyes narrowed. "You find him attractive."

Stiles' head whipped up.

He gaped. "Wha–No!"

Allison wrinkled her nose. "Really Stiles?"

"What?! NO!" He turned to look at Allison and pointed a finger in accusation. "And _you_! Don't you even I saw the way you smiled at Scott!"

The hunter blushed.

Lydia scoffed. "Scott McCall? Allison, you can do so much better than that dim-witted wolf."

"Ha! Says the one that wants the douche-wolf. I saw the way you were looking at him Martin."

Danny let out a snort. "Like Derek Hale isn't a douche?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Derek Hale has a _reason_ to be a douche, Jackson Whittemore does not."

"He could have a reason though. I mean, they all took the bite for a reason." Allison said.

Stiles let out a bitter snort. "Whittemore took the bite because Scott had it and he didn't like being disadvantaged. Erica was ill and didn't want to be weak anymore. Isaac's father was an abusive asshole. Boyd was lonely and, wanted friends. Scott bitten against his will by the creepy undead uncle. As you can see, his pack is _full_ of issues."

The three teenagers all turned to look at him.

"What?" Stiles asked defensively.

Danny opened his mouth and closed it. "_Did you use magic?!_"

He shrugged. "I wasn't going to walk in blind so I may have looked into some things."

"_Stiles."_

"What?" He hunched down. "Don't look at me like that. I had to make sure they weren't evil bloodthirsty monsters okay? I didn't fuck with their memories or poke around their private lives! Jesus what do you think I am?"

"A little shit." Danny stated.

"An asshole." Lydia said as she grinned.

"Kind of a dick." Allison added.

Stiles glared. "Thanks. Tell me what you really think, why don't you?"

"Well if you insist-"

"Fuck off Martin." Stiles groaned and covered his face, "Ugh! I don't want to talk about shitty alpha's and their shitty betas anymore. I vote on watching horrible horror movies and junk food."

"Deal. I'll get the movies." Danny said and opened a new window on his laptop.

Allison bolted up from the couch and went towards the kitchen. "I'll make the popcorn!"

Stiles' eyebrow rose as he looked over at Lydia. "Aren't you going to move?"

"No. Go get some soda."

"What? You go get some soda. I was the one that had to deal with a grumpy alpha, not you."

Lydia smirked. "Like you minded. I know you want to suck his-"

"OH MY GOD! I'LL GET YOUR DAMN DRINK DEMON WOMAN!"

"Get some more junk food while you're at it!"

They spent the evening huddled together under a thick blanket, watching horrible B–rated horror films, eating junk food and laughing at the inaccuracies and sheer shitty acting, sometimes throwing popcorn at the screen and screaming in protest. The solace of his friends helped to ease the tension and agitation that had settled over him from the day. Stiles smiled and threw his arms around his friends, hugging them tightly, leaning into their warmth. Although the light from the television cast an eerie glow letting the shadows grow, and popcorn littered the floor, it was the most at home any of them had felt in a long while. Eventually they all ended up sleeping in a pile on the living room floor, with the remains of their movie night surrounding them.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Stiles groaned and shifted, hunkering himself deeper into the blanket. But when the beeping didn't stop, he blindly groped around for his phone. Finally his hands brushed over cold plastic and he clasped it into his hands. He blearily opened the phone."Hm?"

"_Stiles."_ The voice broke, splintering in his ear.

He bolted up. "Hey. I'm here, okay, I'm here."

"_Stiles."_ The voice wavered. _"It's happening again."_

"Shhhh. Listen I'm going to come and find you okay? I always do." He shifted out from underneath the warm bodies piled on top of his, reaching over and nudging Danny awake.

Danny blearily blinked up at him. "Huh?"

Stiles jerked his free hand to his phone. "It's happened again." Danny started up and quickly ran for his laptop. He turned back to his phone. "I'll come get you soon okay? Danny is going to have your location pulled up in a few seconds."

"Got it!"

"See that Danny's got it. I'll come get you okay? I need to hang up? Alright? Is that okay?"

_"Yes."_

"I will. Just be careful." Stiles hung up and roughly ran his fingers through his hair. He sighed and turned to look at Danny, "Well I guess our work has officially started."

Danny sighed. "Good while it lasted."

-.-.-.-.-.-

The wolves stopped moving, turning to looking at each other with confusion as they heard the rumble of a far off engine in the distance. A few minutes later a beat up blue jeep jerked down the path, screeching to a halt.

Derek scowled as the humans got out of the car. He quickly jumped off the porch and met the humans before they could reach him.

Stiles rocked on his heels, shoving his hands into his pockets. "So there's been a murder in town."

"How could you have possibly known that?"

Stiles' eyebrow rose. "Police scanner? Don't you have one? Because seriously, dude, you need one. Those are like mandatory. More so when your town is where creepy crawlies come to-"

"And I should care about this why?"

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Because it's a supernatural death."

Derek's jaw ticked. "How do you know?"

"Well, gee, I don't know. Maybe because it's not exactly normal for someone to be mummified when hey were nice fleshy just a few hours before."

The wolf glared. "That doesn't necessarily mean the death was supernatural."

Stiles blinked incredulously. "Seriously?"

The Alpha scoffed. "I'm just supposed to take your word for it?"

Stiles held up his hands in a placating manner. "Look, I know that you have trust issues but-"

Derek tensed. "What. Did. You. Say?"

"That you have problems trusting people but-"

"I have_ issues_." Derek blandly stated.

Stiles breathed deeply, "Look I've lost people too and I understand-"

"Oh? You _understand_? Well then, that changes _everything_." The alpha mocked.

"Look I'm trying to be civil-"

"Who'd you lose? Your Mom? Dad maybe? Ah, Mom right? How'd she die? Was she murdered?" The humans all tensed. Danny took in a shaky breath and tried to reach for Stiles but stopped as Lydia clutched his arm, shaking her head at him. Allison's jaw clenched tightly.

Stiles gritted his teeth. "_Don't_."

"Why? Because it hurts? But didn't you say you understood? What it feels like to have your family ripped away from you." Derek's eyes hardened. "See, that's the thing. You could never understand. Could never comprehend what it feels like to lose the only thing that kept you human. The only thing that grounded you. All because of some _humans_. Hunters that thought we were monsters. That didn't even care that there were children inside, a pregnant woman, elderly, even humans inside. It didn't matter to them. _We _were the monsters?" Derek let out a bitter laugh. "And you _understand_ what that feels like?"

"I don't understand." Stiles hissed out darkly. "I don't understand what it feels like to lose your whole world?"

Stiles took a step forward until there was barely any space separating them. "You didn't watch your mother die. A bit every damn day. You didn't watch your mother decay from the inside out. Didn't watch her waste away for months in agony, in constant pain. You didn't have to watch her wither away until there was just a hollow shell left. You want to know what I _didn't _do? I didn't stop caring! I didn't run away! I didn't give up! I didn't stop living. Your fucking world shattered! Mine?" Stiles forced Derek to look at him, forced him to hold his gaze. Even though his body trembled, even though the words were ripped, torn from him, he continued. Stiles' gaze was steady and never strayed from Derek. "Mine deteriorated every day until it broke. So don't tell me I don't understand."

Derek roughly swallowed, "I–"

Stiles narrowed his eyes. His hands clenched tightly, shaking with the force of his anger."You don't trust humans because of what hunters did? Lydia was bitten by an alpha against her will! And don't you dare say that isn't the same because it is! You'd be a hypocrite if you disagreed! To hold what a select few monsters have done to you against us–to even put us in the same category is disgusting. It isn't right and it isn't fair!"

"That's not the same–"

"SHUT. UP. YOU WILL LISTEN UNTIL I FINISH."

Derek's mouth snapped shut with an audible snap.

"You aren't the only one hunters have ever fucked over! After Lydia was bitten, she was left to die out on the forest floor all alone because hunters left her there, laughing while they did it. If she didn't die then they'd just have to come back for fun. Danny? Danny was targeted by hunters, almost shot because he was friends with us. Because he was a good human being who cared about us. Allison? The Argent, right? How would you feel if you found out that your family, people you loved, people you consider to be heroes, were actually murderers? Allison watched in horror as her family murdered a family– children. She was never aware of what her family did. She never knew. YOU AREN'T THE ONLY ONE WHOSE LIFE HAS BEEN FUCKED OVER BY HUNTERS."

"I never said that. I–"

"No! You know what else? _**You**_–" Stiles stabbed a finger into Derek's chest in accusation, leaning impossibly closer as he spoke. "_**You**_ chose to be a tragic hero Even when you're given the help to become something better! To actually become something competent! Your last pack burned because of hunters. This one will die because they're inexperienced, because they don't know what the hell they're doing! Your last pack _burned _and this will be picked off one by one because you're too much of a stubborn _ass_ to ask for help!" Stiles stepped back and tilted his head, shaking as he let out a hysterical laugh. "What will you say to their parents when they're dead? Will you be able to answer their questions? Will you even be able to look at them without feeling guilty?"

Stiles' jaw tightened. He roughly scrubbed his eyes. "I've let you _hurt_ _me_, let you _push my friends_, let you _demean_ _me_ because I wanted to help you. Because I thought that once you saw that I truly wanted to help you that you would let me. But no. You never will. You're going to let yourself fall and you know what? You're going to bring your pack down with you. I thought I could help. That if I showed you that you couldn't push me away, that all I wanted to was help, that you'd let me in. But you know what? I'm done. Done. You don't want my help? Fine. But I'm not going to let innocent people die because you're too much of an asshole to accept it. " Stiles sneered. "So you know what? Fuck you. If you want to condemn your pack, to go ahead. But don't expect us to stand by and watch everything go to hell. "

Stiles turned and walked away from the alpha. His friends trailed after him refusing to acknowledge the presence of the wolves. The betas stood frozen, stunted. Scott and Isaac let out a distressed whimper. Derek shut his eyes, his hands fisting at his sides.

Peter scoffed. "Well done nephew. You actually managed to make yourself into a bigger ass, which I honestly did not think was possible." Peter turned to look at Derek and grinned. "But that was by far the best tongue lashing I have ever heard."

"Keep talking and I'll personally dig a grave for you with my own two hands and bury you alive in it." Derek roughly scrubbed his face then growled harshly. "Damn it."

Scott turned to look at Derek frowning. "You're going to fix this, right?"

"Even I have limits I don't cross and man, that was just a dick move." Jackson muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Scott waved his arm at Jackson, throwing his hand up in the air. "See! Even _Jackson_ thinks what you did was bad! If _he_ thinks it's bad, it means you fucked up big time!"

Isaac nodded. "Yeah–Scott's right! If Jackson can tell if someone's gone too far, you know it's bad!"

Boyd quietly stared at Derek and crossed his arms over his chest. "They're right."

Derek twitched, "I'll talk to him alright."

"And you'll apologize right? And let them work together with us?"

"I said I'd talk to him. End of discussion."

Scott pouted. "Fine."

Erica smirked. "Now that that's done, can we just talk about the fact that our big bad alpha just got his ass handed to him by a teenage human?"

Boyd cracked a smile, Scott let out a laugh, Isaac snorted and Jackson snickered.

Derek glared. "I want you all to patrol the territory tonight in case there is actually something here." He let a dark smile grace his lips. "But first I want you to play a little game of tag." All the betas paled. "I'll give you a hint I'm it. Run."

The Alpha smirked as he watched the teenagers all flee. He looked up at the sky and sighed. He'd have to go and fix the damage he had done. He gritted his teeth and roughly ran his fingers through his hair.

Shit.


End file.
